<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling asleep in Mystacor by ZeGreatCamicazi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514070">Falling asleep in Mystacor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi'>ZeGreatCamicazi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Oneshot, Their in the mystacor rock pool thingamafuckers, Wordcount: 100-500, basically luz falls asleep on Amity and Amity just goes "....im gay fuck", thats it really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity go into the Mystacor rock pool thingies and......</p><p> </p><p>Gay™</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling asleep in Mystacor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just set in the she ra universe, no she ra characters show up, neither Luz nor Amity replace any of the characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Amity come on, it'll be fun!" Luz had tried to convince the witch to enter the Mystacor pool thingies for the past ten minutes, but was basically failing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Luz." Amity really did not trust the idea of a magical pool just /washing/ away all her worries. Also she was going to be in very close proximity to Luz and her gayness was going overboard at the mere thought of that. "What if-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just, come /on/ already!" Luz had givin up begging and just wanted to get in the dam pools already so she grabbed Amity's arm and began running out of the changing rooms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"AH." Amity screeched as she almost slipped across the floor as luz is/was SPEEDY speed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they walked through the pool area to find the pool they were going to go in, Amity began slightly reconsidering her previous dislike for the idea of the pools. They seemed so peaceful and, ironically, calming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz then found the pool they were supposed to go into. "'Ere, come on." And began walking inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity briefly hesitated before dipping a foot in. Both surprisingly and ironically, as soon as Amity entered the pool, she was hit with an intense wall of 'begone negative feelings'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Its nice, its it." Luz couldn't help but smirk as she saw the witch genuinely enjoying what, just five minutes ago, was protesting intensely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Amity admitted as she walking and then sat beside a very much smirking Luz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After ruffly 10 minutes of just sitting there, Luz laid her head on Amity's left shoulder and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity didn't even notice this for about 2 minutes as she was so enveloped in her thoughts that, when she did, she almost jumped 20 feet in the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She got even more nervous when she realized that Luz was asleep. Her thoughts started racing as she tried to think of a plan. Luz had went up and fallen asleep on her /shoulder/ in a /SPA POOL THINGY!/.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After several seconds of frantic thinking, she came up with the most logical plan her gay panicking ass could come up with;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She put her left arm around Luz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes after Luz fell asleep and caused Amity to go into a huge gay panic, she woke up and looked quite confused at how Amity had magically turned her skin tone into that of a Tomatoes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Amity?" Luz pulled herself off of Amity and gave her a look of confusion. "Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You, uh, you fell asleep on my shoulder and I ah," Amity scratched the back of her head. " I started panicking."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aw." Luz let out a small laugh. "Now come on, our time is up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amity's staightness after grom : 🏃💨💨💨💨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>